


Bitty Troubles

by SkylerSkyhigh, Tereox_X



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bittybones (Undertale), Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends, Gen, Homelessness, Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, Light Angst, Near Death, Near Death Experiences, Non-Graphic Violence, Past Abuse, Past Violence, Rescue Missions, Saving, Sickness, Starvation, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 15:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20391604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkylerSkyhigh/pseuds/SkylerSkyhigh, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tereox_X/pseuds/Tereox_X
Summary: Ink is calmly strolling through an AU when his routine gets interrupted.





	Bitty Troubles

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction was written as a roleplay collab between xXUndertale_loverXx (X) and SkylerSkyhigh (Sky).
> 
> ~Roles~  
Ink - X  
Bitties - Sky  
Edit - X
> 
> We hope you'll enjoy! ^^
> 
> (This is not canon to Nightmare's gang)

Ink walked through an AU with a smile, looking around happily. He'd done pretty well on that one.

A small commotion was happening in an alley. Little crashes coupled with hisses and growls of an animal.

Ink stopped when he heard some sounds. He looked at an alleyway and went in without hesitation.

The commotion was coming from a few trash cans. The metal cylinders clanking when something hit them.

Soon, a cat jumped out from between the cans and hissed at something, clearly agitated.

Ink smiled a bit when he saw a cat. It looked pretty annoyed though.

He stepped closer.

The cat hissed and stalked closer between the trash cans before something small shot out at it. The cat yowled when the thing cut it- a small cut on its paw- and ran away.

Ink frowned as he saw that.

"Who's there?" He asked, sounding a bit curious.

It was silent for a moment in the alley, only broken when something shuffled in between the trash cans.

Ink stepped towards the trash cans and looked around for the source of the noise.

More shuffling when Ink stepped closer and something yellow was poking out from behind a trash can.

Ink frowned a bit when he spotted the yellow thing and pulled at it.

A small yelp came out from the owner and the thing was pulled back behind the trash can.

The thing felt soft and thin. Like a feather.

Ink frowned slightly.

"Show yourself." He demanded.

Whoever it was flinched and a small growl came from behind the trash can, clearly agitated and aggressive.

Ink frowned. He wouldn't get anywhere like that.

"It's probably just a cat." He mumbled to himself.

Whoever it was growled lowly, as if it was offended by what Ink had said. He probably did.

"Come out." Ink tried to coax but he'd only ever handled Blue's cat.

Whatever it was refused to come out except for a few more shuffles. A grunt came out before a low whimper- inaudible unless whoever it is was close- that sounded pained.

Ink frowned when he heard the soft pained whimper.

"Come on now. I won't hurt you." He coaxed.

Whatever it was still refused to come out. No sound came afterwards as the owner tried desperately to stay quiet.

Ink sighed and pushed the trash cans away to look at the creature.

Whatever it was flinched when the trash cans are removed.

A Sans with golden wings and a crown glared up at Ink, back against the wall and in a defensive stance. One of its wings was broken, the feathers ruffled and dirty.

Ink frowned worriedly. That was definitely a bittybones. And they were hurt...

"Are you okay?" He asked.

The bitty glared at Ink, not saying anything. He looked like he was ready to attack at any sudden movements Ink made. But if he focused, the bitty seemed to be trembling. Scratches and bruises all over the exposed parts of the bones- ie face and hands- and some more underneath.

"Do you need something to eat?" Ink asked worriedly.

The bitty didn't answer, only glaring at Ink. He was hungry. But he'd die before accepting anything from a big person. They'd drug him!

Ink took out one of the cookies Blue had given him.

"Do you want it?" He asked.

The bitty glanced at the cookie, a hungry look on his face, before shaking his skull and looking up at Ink again with a glare.

Ink frowned and held the cookie near the bitty.

"Come on. You clearly want it." He tried to convince.

The bitty tried to move away, pushing himself closer to the wall. He wanted it. But he didn't trust the big person.

Ink frowned and took a bite of the cookie. It'd be a waste to throw it away.

The bitty watched the big person eat the cookie. So it was safe. But he was still not risking it. The big person could just catch him! Maybe he could get the crumbs later.

Ink sat down with a frown.

"You sure you don't want it?" He asked.

The bitty winced and looked between Ink and the cookie uncertainly. He wanted it. But then the big person could catch him.

Ink held out the cookie to the bitty.

The bitty pushed back into the wall to get away from it but he ended up yelping in pain when he put too much pressure on his injured wing.

Ink frowned.

"You need to go to a bitty centre." He decided and went to pick the bitty up.

The bitty's eyes widened and he hissed when the hand came too close to him. He looked ready to attack if it got too close.

Ink picked up the bitty and held them close.

The bitty cried out in fear and immediately began struggling to free himself. He bit down on the big person's hand hard to get him to let go.

Ink was unphased by the struggling. The bite didn't hurt much. Error dealt much more damage.

The bitty growled- coupled with a slight whimper- when the bite didn't seem to phase the big person. He began struggling to free himself, trying to escape from the grip as much as he could. His uninjured wing flapping in desperation.

Ink held the bitty as gently as he could without dropping him and carried him to the next bitty centre to get him fixed up.

The bitty snarled and growled, biting and scratching the big person to try and escape. His Soul was beating wildly in his chest. He didn't want to go back! He didn't want to get adopted!! He'd rather die!!!

Ink wasn't phased by the bitty's struggles and continued walking.

The bitty growled up at the big person. "Let me go!!!"

"You're hurt." Ink noted. "Which means you need to be healed."

"No I don't!" the bitty snarled and struggled again, trying to push the fingers away from him and wriggle around. "Let me go! I'm not one of your prize bitties!!!"

"You're not." Ink agreed as he held the bitty close.

The bitty paused and looked at the big person in confusion before his heart lurged. He began to struggle harder. Dammit. Dammit dammit! This person was in the rings!!

"What's wrong?" Ink asked as he held the bitty a small bit tighter, careful not to crush him or his wings.

The bitty winced and struggled harder. He glared at the big person when he asked.

"Fuck you! I am not your medium of entertainment you sick freak!" he snarled angrily.

"I have no idea what you mean." Ink responded as he continued walking.

The bitty growled. "Don't play innocent! I will not fight for you!! I won't ever do _anything_ for you!!!"

"That's okay. I can fight for myself." Ink replied.

The bitty grew more agitated. Who did this person think he was?! Did he think that he was stupid just because he was smaller?!!

Ink stopped in front of a bitty centre.

"We're here." He announced.

The bitty tensed in fear, looking at the building. He felt dread creep into his bones. Even without looking inside he knew this was a very bad place.

Ink didn't notice and walked inside with a small smile.

The bitty immediately reacted when the big person moved and struggled as hard as he could to escape the tight grip. There was no way in hell he was going to stay in here!!!

Ink held the bitty close.

"Calm down." He said.

The bitty growled at the big person. "Fuck you! You try calming down when some asshole from the ring takes you to an equivalent of a torture house!!"

"I'm not from the ring." Ink replied.

"It doesn't look like a torture house either." He explained as he walked to the counter.

No one was behind the counter.

"Are you blind?!!" the bitty hissed and pointed towards a glass terrarium filled with bitties. "Look at them!!"

Ink looked over.

"Well, they don't look exactly happy but isn't that normal?" He asked.

"You are fucking blind." The bitty deadpanned with a small groan. He pointed to the tank again. "Look closer idiot. Dirty water dishes- almost empty???-, wood shavings barely enough for any warmth or padding, dirty tank, the fucking _smell_ oh and don't forget the _starving half dead bitties_." he hissed.

Ink frowned and looked closer.

"You're right." He agreed. "Should we organise a prison break?" He asked quietly.

The bitty scoffed at the big person and leaned onto his hand that was propped up by his elbow. "Don't bother. There's no winning here."

"I could sue them." Ink suggested.

"Bitties don't have rights in this part of town idiot." the bitty grumbled before glaring at him. "Get me out of this place before they decide to sell me off to a ring!!! If you haven't planned that already."

"I didn't." Ink replied as he went to the tanks.

"Can't we get them to a part of town where they have rights?" He asked.

"No." the bitty replied, staring blankly at the big person. This one really was an idiot. "You break them out? They'll get captured and most likely have an even worse fate than this. You sue them? Bitties count as property here. You try to take them away? They'll sue _you_ for stealing."

"Can't sue me if I don't exist here." Ink replied and opened the bitty tank.

The bitty looked up at Ink with an exasperated, incredulous look like he was insane. "Am I being handled by a fucking ghost? Most likely not. Goddammit I'm being kidnapped by an asylum patient." he groaned into his hand.

"I'm not insane. I just don't exist in any records in this world." Ink explained as he picked some bitties up.

They trembled in fear as they looked up at Ink but they were too weak to fight back. Not even the aggressive ones could muster any more energy than a glare.

"Oh so you're a hobo." The bitty said blankly. That was not even an upgrade from an asylum patient.

"Nope. I'm a god." Ink replied with a smile.

The bitty looked up at the big person with another incredulous expression before sighing. "Scratch that, still an asylum patient."

Ink placed the bitties in his sash.

"I'm not." He said and summoned a portal.

The bitties held onto the sash in fear. They didn't dare do anything, not that they could.

"You forget the bottom tank and storage in the back." The bitty said absentmindedly.

Ink nodded and quickly started getting the bitties from the bottom tank, the portal disappearing.

The bitties cried out in fear at the big person and some started to hide, others curling up into a ball in pure fear and the rest- more aggressive bitties- growled at him.

"How are you doing all this with one goddamn hand?!" the bitty snarled and hit the hand holding him. It didn't even loosen!!!

Ink chuckled slightly.

"I'm a god, remember?" He said.

"Shh..." He hushed the bitties. "I'm getting you out of here..." He mumbled as he picked them up and put them into his sash.

"Sure, and I'm the president of Mongolia." the bitty rolled his eyes sarcastically.

The few gentler bitties cried in fear while the aggressive ones bit and clawed. The hiding bitties were quickly retrieved.

Ink didn't seem to mind the biting and scratching as he hushed the crying bitties. He walked to a door which he hoped would lead to the storage room.

The bitty in his hand grumbled as he was forced to follow the insane big person.

"The employees will come." he warned.

"I'll kill them. No big deal." Ink replied with a grin as he opened the door. He went inside with no hesitation.

The bitty tensed at what the big person said. Kill them? Nope! Nope nope nope! He was definitely insane!!! No sane person would kill anyone and tell others about it!!!

"Fucking let me go you-! You-! Let me go!" the bitty snarled as he struggled. The bitties holding onto the sash trembled but didn't let go in fear of their fate if they disobeyed him.

Ink sighed.

"They hurt those poor bitties though." He said. "They deserve it."

"Yeah but don't admit you're going to kill them you nut!!!" the bitty hissed. He knew that killing was sometimes needed- _self defence and punishment and all_\- but no one bragged or admitted it unless they were not mentally sound!

"Oh. Oops." Ink said as he went to the last bitty tank.

"You insane asshole." the bitty said but didn't try to fight anymore. It was futile. That and his wing was starting to hurt again.

The bitties inside looked half dead or unaware of everything around them. Storage bitties were often neglected because they were not for sale in clear tanks outside. They didn't need to be pretty. They just needed to be alive.

Ink opened the tank and picked up the bitties. He put them into his sash quickly.

The bitty looks at the others in boredom. There was nothing that can be done. But if this insane person wanted to help, he didn't really have a choice but to follow.

Ink straightened up and summoned a portal. He had to get the bitties to safety before killing the people owning the bitty centre.

The bitty watched passively- hiding in shock and awe- when something opened from nowhere. Had this big person made it?

Ink stepped through the portal into a guest room and placed the bitties onto the bed after creating a barrier with the blankets that kept them from falling off. He put the bitty he had found down too.

"I'll be back soon with food and something to drink." He explained.

The more manageable bitties immediately tried to climb up but they couldn't get a grip. The others either laid still or snuggled into one another.

The bitty frowned. Finally. He looked around at the makeshift wall. He sighed softly. He missed his wings.

Ink quickly jumped through the portal to hunt down the owners of the bitty centre and to raid their store.

~~~

Ink had his arms full of bitty food, water bottles and bitty clothing. He'd also grabbed some first aid kits. He stepped into the room and went to the bed.

Some of the bitties had fallen asleep but some were close to dusting.

The winged bitty looked up and glared at Ink, he was nursing a dying bitty. "There you are! What took you so long?!"

"I had to grab some stuff. Sorry." He replied as he put everything on a clear patch of bed.

"I got healing food, monster candy, water and first aid supplies." He explained.

The bitty looked at the big person for a moment before rushing towards the healing items and picking up a few necessities and food. He ran over to the injured bitty and healed him.

The other bitties warily approached the food and water.

Ink smiled at the bitties encouragingly and placed shards of monster candy near bitties that seemed too exhausted or sick to move.

The sick bitties saw the healing items and picked them up, eating it to gain some energy and heal some wounds.

The winged bitty finished healing the injured Sansy and gave him some food and monster candy. He stood up, grabbed more healing items and food, before going to other bitties.

Ink smiled as he noticed how helpful the bitty from the alleyway was being. He seemed to know exactly how to use the healing items.

It took a while for everyone to be in better shape and most of the healing items and food was gone.

The winged bitty looks around for any other injured bitties before sitting down and tending to his own broken wing.

Ink frowned slightly. What should he so with so many bitties? He should ask around at the next meeting. But he should ask the bitties if they wanted to get adopted first.

As the winged bitty was fixing up his wing, a Sansy that he'd healed walked over to him shyly and gave him a piece of food.

The bitty looked up and smiled slightly, taking the food. "Thanks."

Ink smiled.

"Um.. I just want to tell you all that you're safe here and you're going to be treated like people from now on." He explained.

The bitties looked up at the big person. Most were still wary of him and didn't believe what he'd said.

The winged bitty frowned at the big person. "Sure.... what do you plan on doing to us anyway?"

"I'll try my best to take care of you." Ink explained.

"Sure.... _all_ of us." the winged bitty said in doubt. "In case you haven't noticed, we're a bit too much even for a 'god'."

"I got friends to help me." Ink explained with a smile.

The winged bitty sighed softly and continued to heal himself. He didn't care.

The other bitties still looked wary but a promise of food and home swayed a few gentler bitties that still had hope.

Ink smiled softly.

"You don't have to worry about getting hurt." He explained.

The bitties looked at each other for a moment before some of them reluctantly nodded. They didn't really have many options. They didn't even know how they'd gotten there much less how to escape.

Ink smiled at the bitties. He put all the bitty clothes he'd found down.

"Just take whatever you need. If someone needs a bath or something I can get a bowl with warm water." He explained.

The bitties looked uncertain before a few walked forward, glancing at Ink every few seconds, and rummaged through the various clothes.

Ink smiled encouragingly.

After a few minutes most of the bitties had found what they were looking for and moved away to change in a better place.

A Baby Blue walked up to the big person. "Um.... c-can I have a bath please?" he asked softly, afraid to use his normal boisterous voice.

Ink smiled at the small bitty.

"Sure." He replied. He got up and walked out of the room to get a bowl of water.

The Baby Blue smiled happily and relaxed. He'd been scared that he'd get hurt but thankfully the big person was nice.

Ink returned a few minutes later with a bowl of warm water. He put it down and put a towel right next to it.

The bitty smiled and removed his clothes before climbing up and laying down in the warm water, sighing in relief.

Another Baby Blue looked at the first. "Can I join?"

The first bitty nods happily. "Come in! It's really nice!"

Ink smiled and watched the bitties to make sure they wouldn't drown.

~~~

Ink smiled. He'd given almost all bitties away to his friends. He only had the one left he'd found behind the trashcan.

The bitty watched Ink from the top of the cupboard, his wings now healed. Occasionally he had to preen them to make sure he could still fly.

He wondered what Ink wanted to do to him.

Ink looked up at the bitty.

"Do you want to get adopted?" He asked.

The bitty frowned. "And be a prize again? No thanks."

"What are your plans then?" Ink asked.

The bitty shrugged. "No clue. Run around till I collapse maybe? Bitties can't live long without a person to stabilize their Souls."

Ink frowned.

"What if the person to adopt you would be someone you trust won't hurt you?" He suggested.

The bitty paused to think about that question. "Well, I'll consider it. No promises. I'll be damned before I let another 'caretaker' show me off like I'm a piece of jewelry to them."

"I'd never let anyone do that." Ink replied.

The bitty snorted. "Yeah. Cause you're the great 'God of Creation'. You'll taint your title if you ever abused anyone."

"I care about you too, you know?" Ink replied.

"Yeah?" the bitty asked sarcastically. "If you cared you'd have left me alone where you found me. Better than being trapped here."

"Oh..." Ink mumbled, looking guilty.

"I'm sorry. I can bring you back if you want to." He suggested with a frown. He'd really enjoyed the bitty's company...

The bitty frowned before turning away from Ink. "No thanks. This place actually has food and no cats around to eat me. I think I'll stay."

"Okay..." Ink responded, still sounding a bit down. He hadn't meant to take the bitty away from wherever he'd preferred staying.

The bitty turned to look at Ink. "Don't sound so downcast. What's the issue here?"

"Well, you said you would've preferred if I'd left you alone." Ink mumbled.

"That was before." The bitty defended with a frown. "I didn't think you'd actually give me food or heal me. I thought you were just like the others who only saw me as a prize or pet."

Ink frowned.

"No, I see you as a person. A small person but still a person." He said.

The bitty looked at Ink for a moment before grinning. "Hey, I'm not saying I don't like being a pet sometimes. Less responsibilities and more care for me."

"But I'm kind of happy you see me that way." the bitty admitted. "Others could only dream of that happening."

Ink smiled up at the bitty.

The bitty looked down at Ink before looking away. "So, if I'm staying, you have a name for me?"

"Angel?" Ink suggested.

The bitty snorted. "Original. But... fitting considering what you say you are."

Ink smiled at Angel. He had a feeling they'd get along just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> We hope you enjoyed!
> 
> If you did, please leave a Kudos or even a comment to show us that!
> 
> I hope you have a nice day! ^^


End file.
